1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive indicator assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement for eliminating the halo effect around the perimeter of an illuminated pointer of an automotive indicator assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the automotive industry, indicator assemblies are customarily used to relate a vast amount of information to drivers such as vehicle speed, fuel level, oil level, etc. Such indicator assemblies are often illuminated in order for drivers to be able to view them at night or in other dimly lit conditions. Illuminated indicator assemblies have therefore become quite common in the industry and presently are available in many different forms. Combining illumination with innovative dial coloring has recently become a topic of interest as automobile designers attempt to make the interior of the vehicle as visually pleasing and functional as possible.
A problem arises, however, particularly with lighter colored dials including but not limited to white, cream, and tan shaded dials. This problem is generally termed the halo effect, which appears around the perimeter of the dial pointer due to excess illumination. Typically, a pointer assembly including a pointer is mounted in the indicator assembly. The pointer is capable of carrying light which is sourced-in from a dial assembly at various light pick-up points. Light enters the pointer through an angled light guide located at the base of the pointer assembly. The pointer collects some of the light entering the pointer assembly and uses it for illumination. A visually unacceptable effect results from light not collected by the pointer which escapes from the interior of the dial assembly. This escaping light often becomes visible around the perimeter of the pointer and creates the aforementioned halo effect. This effect is aggravated by the high reflectivity of the lighter dial colors. The halo effect can distract the driver and is cosmetically unappealing. It is therefore desirable to eliminate all excess light not required to illuminate the pointer and efficiently collect all desired light so that the halo effect can be avoided regardless of the dial color.